


Gardenhead

by Chaos_Is_A_Ladder



Series: i’m sad. please hold me in your strong arms [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fluff, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder/pseuds/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder
Summary: Lena is still obsessed with Kara's muscles, and Kara knows it. Oh boy, does she know it. This is a followup to my other story "Life's a Beach," though you can read this one on its own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a very quick followup, but I got the idea for this one-shot right after posting the other one last night. I, like Lena, enjoy pondering Kara's muscles.

“You’re setting up a garden?” Kara asks. “In your penthouse? Your life is crazy.”

Lena chuckles fondly. Leave it to Kara to think _that’s_ the craziest part of Lena’s life.

“Well, I’m trying to,” Lena says. “I haven’t had much time to work on this project.”

“Understandable,” Kara says. “It looks like you started off with lots of ambition, though.”

Kara gestures at the array of brand new garden boxes that are arranged meticulously throughout the patio. There are bags of soil lay leaning against the wall, alongside some generic gardening tools – shovels, shears, gloves, the works.

“I’m hoping to get around to it soon, but I’m always so busy,” Lena says.

“I could help!” Kara says brightly.

“Oh, no, you really don’t have to,” Lena says. “This is a big undertaking and it’s going to take a lot of time.”

“All the more reason to start right away!” Kara says.

Kara rolls up the sleeves of her flannel shirt and begins opening up bags of soil and pouring them into the garden boxes. Lena just smiles and shakes her head. Sometimes, there’s just no stopping Kara.

Lena tries to help at first, honestly, but she ends up dropping a bag of fertilizer on her foot, which results in an ugly bruise and an overreacting Kara. Lena insists that she’s okay, but Kara practically forces her to sit down on a lounge chair and take it easy.

So, Lena ends up watching Kara work.

About an hour into this grand, garden undertaking, Kara wipes her brow and stares up at the sun. The day had started out cool and overcast, but the sun burned through the clouds and has started baking National City. Kara stands up with a grunt and brushes her hands off.

“It’s getting hot,” Kara says.

“Why don’t you take a break?” Lena suggests. “I can get you something cool to drink.”

Kara waves her suggestion off.

“It’s fine. I’ll just take this off,” Kara says.

Kara has already unbuttoned the top few buttons of her flannel shirt when Lena realizes just what she’s in for. Her eyes grow wide and she shrinks back ever so slightly into her lounge chair. Because they’re still taking it slow, and Kara is taking off her god _damn_ lesbian-lumberjack plaid flannel shirt right in front of Lena.

Kara doesn’t notice (or pretends not to notice) Lena’s mild sexual panic as she finishes unbuttoning her shirt, which she then pulls off, revealing her glorious upper body that’s been made shiny from a thin layer of perspiration. Lena’s eyes travel over all the hits: broad shoulders, biceps, abs. Kara’s wearing a rather sensible sports bra, but frankly, Lena’s eyes aren’t focusing there (though her gaze does make a few trips).

Kara then has the audacity to tie the shirt around her waist, like this is just a normal, casual look for her. Kara smiles over at Lena and turns back around, still hard at work.

Lena is also hard at work. Oh yes, hard at work watching the muscles of Kara’s back move in such fascinating ways. Kara’s back, like her shoulders, is broad, with lats so wide it looks like she has wings.

Watching Kara work with her hands like this is frankly, to Lena’s estimation, amazing. Kara clearly knows what she’s doing, and the confidence in her movement is impressive. She’s working hard, too, with sweat dripping down her back and specks of soil all up and down her muscular arms and torso.

Kara does take a short breather, and she leans her arm against the handle of the shovel she’s been using like she’s in some kind of erotic, lesbian photoshoot.

Lena whimpers without even realizing it, and Kara turns around with a look of concern on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asks.

Lena clears her throat and tries her hardest to settle her gaze on Kara’s eyes.

“You know how we’ve been taking things slow?” Lena asks.

“Yes.”

“Could we maybe not do that?” Lena asks.

Lena cringes inwardly at her choice of words – so much for her notoriety as a negotiator.

Kara, to Lena’s surprise, smiles broadly.

“I’m all for that!” Kara says. “Honestly, why do you think I keep taking my clothes off around you?”

Lena furrows her brow in confusion.

“Wait, you’ve been doing this on purpose?” Lena asks.

Kara nods, that damn puppy-dog look still on her face.

“You tease!” Lena exclaims. “Alright, you, meet me in the shower in five minutes. Brush as much dirt off yourself as you can. We’re doing this.”

Lena storms off into the penthouse, horribly frustrated and confused and aroused.

“Yes, ma’am!” Kara says happily, before following after her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing more about Lena's gay lil heart


End file.
